thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
Level
Levels are rewards that you receive as you progress throughout the day. As you unlock new Experience Levels by performing actions on your own Homestead, new items are unlocked. The higher your Experience Level, the higher your Energy Level '''will be automatically replenished. As you help your Neighbors, you gain a higher '''Reputation Level. Experience Levels * Level 1 - (0 - 24 XP) * Level 2 - Blitherin' Tenderfoot - (25 - 39 XP) * Level 3 - Slack Jawed Tenderfoot - (40 - 79 XP) * Level 4 - Addleheaded Tenderfoot - (80 - 159 XP) * Level 5 - Sufferin' Tenderfoot - (160 - 319 XP) * Level 6 - Plain Ole Tenderfoot - (320 - 639 XP) * Level 7 - Crusty Ole Tenderfoot - (640 - 999 XP) * Level 8 - Gritty Tenderfoot - (1,000 - 1,499 XP) * Level 9 - Handy Dandy Tenderfoot (1,500 - 2,099 XP) * Level 10 - Right-Smart Tenderfoot (2,010 - 2,799 XP) * Level 11 - Yellow-Bellied Greenhorn (2,080 - 3,499 XP) * Level 12 - (3,500 - 4,399 XP) * Level 13 - Slack-Jawed Greenhorn(4,400 - 5,299 XP) * Level 14 - (5,300 - 6,399 XP) * Level 15 - Sufferin' Greenhorn - (6,400 - 7,399 XP) * Level 16 - Plain Ole Greenhorn - (7,400 - 8,399 XP) * Level 17 - Crusty Old Greenhorn - (8,400 - 9,499 XP) * Level 18 - Gritty Greenhorn - (9,500 - 10,699 XP) * Level 19 - Handy Dandy Greenhorn - (10,700 - ? XP) * Level 20 - Right-Smart Greenhorn - (? - 16,499 XP) * Level 21 - (16,500 - 19,999 XP) * Level 22 - (20,000 - 24,099 XP) * Level 23 - (24,100 - 28,199 XP) * Level 24 - (28,200 - ? XP) * Level 25 Energy Levels * Level 1 * Level 2 * Level 3 * Level ... * Level 35 * Level 36 (at Experience Level 17) * Level 37 (at Experience Level 18) * Level 38 (at Experience Level 19) * Level 44 (at Experience Level 20) * Level 47 (at Experience Level 21) Reputation Levels At this moment in time, you can only get 50 levels socially. To level up you will need to visit neighbors and do chores for them. You get 5 reputation per neighbor you visit. How much you can do and how much XP you can give your neighbors when they hire you is dependant on your level. Example: Player One 5 and Player Two 10 Player One hires Player Two, Player One gets 10 XP and 5 or more actions completed. Player Two hires Player One, Player Two gets 5 XP and 2 or more actions completed. The best part about leveling up your social scale is you get a reward of food and you can share 50 XP with your friends. Level 1: *Amount of reputation needed: 0 *Food Reward: 0 Level 2: ' *Amount of reputation needed: 10 *Food Reward: 20 '''Level 3: ' *Amount of reputation needed:25 *Food Reward:30 '''Level 4: *Amount of reputation needed:45 *Food Reward:40 Level 5: *Amount of reputation needed:70 *Food Reward:50 Level 6: *Amount of reputation needed:100 *Food Reward:60 Level 7: *Amount of reputation needed:200 *Food Reward:70 Level 8: *Amount of reputation needed:300 *Food Reward:80 Level 9: *Amount of reputation needed:400 *Food Reward:90 Level 10: *Amount of reputation needed:500 *Food Reward:100 Level 11: *Amount of reputation needed:600 *Food Reward:110 Level 12: *Amount of reputation needed:700 *Food Reward:120 Level 13: *Amount of reputation needed:800 *Food Reward:130 Level 14: ''' *Amount of reputation needed:900 *Food Reward:140 '''Level 15: *Amount of reputation needed:1000 *Food Reward:150 Level 16: *Amount of reputation needed:1100 *Food Reward:175 Level 17: *Amount of reputation needed:1200 *Food Reward:200 Level 18: *Amount of reputation needed:1300 *Food Reward:225 Level 19: *Amount of reputation needed:1400 *Food Reward:250 Level 20: *Amount of reputation needed:1500 *Food Reward:300 Level 21: *Amount of reputation needed:1750 *Food Reward:300 Level 22: *Amount of reputation needed:2000 *Food Reward:300 Level 23: *Amount of reputation needed:2500 *Food Reward:300 Level 24: *Amount of reputation needed:3000 *Food Reward:300 Level 25: *Amount of reputation needed:3500 *Food Reward:300 Level 26: *Amount of reputation needed:4000 *Food Reward:300 Level 27: *Amount of reputation needed:4500 *Food Reward:300 Level 28: *Amount of reputation needed:5000 *Food Reward:300 Level 29: *Amount of reputation needed:6000 *Food Reward:300 Level 30: *Amount of reputation needed:7000 *Food Reward:400 Level 31: *Amount of reputation needed:8000 *Food Reward:400 Level 32: *Amount of reputation needed:9000 *Food Reward:400 Level 33: *Amount of reputation needed:10000 *Food Reward:400 Level 34: *Amount of reputation needed:11000 *Food Reward:400 Level 35: *Amount of reputation needed:12000 *Food Reward:400 Level 36: *Amount of reputation needed:13000 *Food Reward:400 Level 37: *Amount of reputation needed:14000 *Food Reward:400 Level 38: *Amount of reputation needed:15000 *Food Reward:400 Level 39: *Amount of reputation needed:16000 *Food Reward:400 Level 40: *Amount of reputation needed:17000 *Food Reward:500 Level 41: *Amount of reputation needed:18000 *Food Reward:500 Level 42: *Amount of reputation needed:19000 *Food Reward:500 Level 43: *Amount of reputation needed:20000 *Food Reward:500 Level 44: *Amount of reputation needed:21000 *Food Reward:500 Level 45: *Amount of reputation needed:22000 *Food Reward:500 Level 46: *Amount of reputation needed:23000 *Food Reward:500 Level 47: *Amount of reputation needed:24000 *Food Reward:500 Level 48: *Amount of reputation needed:25000 *Food Reward:500 Level 49: *Amount of reputation needed:30000 *Food Reward:500 Level 50: *Amount of reputation needed:35000 *Food Reward:500 See Also * Energy * Reputation * XP Category:Gameplay Category:Levels